


We'll Always Have Paris

by sciencebabe



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebabe/pseuds/sciencebabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Jemma are on a mission when they have to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s greatest undercover trick- the "quick, kiss me so the bad guys don't notice us" ruse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in a universe where Joss Whedon doesn't write AoS and Skimmons actually happens. Post season 1.

The morning had started out uneventfully. Their mission was simple: sit in a little Parisian café; hack HYDRA’s database; download a few choice files about the organization’s experiments. Get in, get out. Simple. Like anything ever goes to plan.

The coffee shop, situated right across the street from the European head of Hydra’s operations, was perfect for covert hacking. Just busy enough for cover, not that busy that Skye and Jemma couldn’t find a cozy table tucked away in the corner.

Skye goes to claim the table while Jemma orders drinks for them- café au lait for Skye and Earl Grey tea for her. Although Jemma’s wonderful and probably smarter than Einstein, Skye wasn’t sure she was the person she wanted by her side for a time sensitive hacking op. But May is the only other person on the team who can speak French, and May can’t tell Skye which files on genetic modification and something-or-other science babble are important and which ones aren’t. So Dr. Simmons it is.

Jemma walks over to the table, coffee and tea in hand. “Have you gotten in yet?” she asks.

“Nope, waiting for you.” Skye answers. “Since we’re using our location to Trojan-horse our way in, we’re only gonna have about ten minutes once the system is breached before someone will be able to trace the hack’s point of origin. I mean, there’s only a small chance HYDRA security will even notice the breach before we’re done, and May and Trip are only two buildings away, but still. Better safe then sorry, right?”

“Of course.” Jemma agrees nervously.

“Okay… almost ready. Just tell me if something looks important, okay?” And Skye enters the skeleton key code to log in.

“Yes. Right. Okay. Well, that one is certainly relevant. Save that one. Oh! That file! That appears to be on destructive biological agents acting at a cellular level. Quite fascinating, really, the body’s cells being corrupted instantaneously on point of contact….”

“Jemma,” Skye warns, “Nine minutes.”

“Sorry! Ooh, that one. Definitely that one.”

And so Skye scrolls through the files, copying any ones Jemma thinks are relevant. It’s a good system, and they’re finished in no time at all. Skye’s just sliding her laptop in her backpack, the flash drive with all of HYDRA’s files safely resting in the pocket of her jacket when the HYDRA agents walk in.

Of course, it’s not like they’re wearing t-shirts with the HYDRA logo on it, or carrying placards saying “I’m a HYDRA agent! Ask me how!” But they’re tall, and menacing, and Skye can see the tell-tale outline of handguns under their suit jackets. They’re HYDRA. 

“Jemma.” She nods towards the entrance. “Don’t look, just stay calm. I think I just spotted some baddies.”

“HYDRA?” Jemma’s eyes widen in panic. “This is why Agent May should have been here instead of me! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod,” she gets out in a hushed tone.

“Shhhh. I have a plan. Just close your eyes and lean in. Then kiss me.”

“What?” If possible, Jemma looks even more alarmed. 

“Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable. I read it in the S.H.I.E.L.D. handbook or something.”

“Trust me, there’s no such thi-”

Skye cuts her off mid sentence. Jemma’s eyelids flutter as she’s pulled into the kiss. Skye’s pretty damn grateful she’s sitting down, because this is the kind of kiss that makes you go weak in the knees. To the outside observer this looks like some college age kids enjoying the privacy of a quiet corner, nothing more. Clearly, they fool the HYDRA agents, because after a minute, the suits exit the café, obviously not noticing anything that sets off red flags. 

“I think they’ve left,” Skye finally says.

“Wow…” Jemma sighs. “Well, what if they come back? I think we should commence kissing again…” She quotes Skye’s earlier words back to her: “Better safe than sorry, right?” 

Skye laughs and smiles so wide her lips hurt. “Excellent plan,” she says, and leans in.

 


End file.
